Dark Legacy
by Natamin
Summary: This is a story im witting to begin an in game event in Everquest 2. If you are not part of my guild, or don't know me please don't read it, score it or do anything since it wont make any sense.
1. Chapter 1

Heritage.

Is it really that important? Is one supposed to take pride in their line? Is one supposed to carry out the legacy of their name? I've often found myself looking up at the sky wonder if such things are truly important. I fail to see the importance of such things, you are who you are. But what if you hate who you are? What if you hate your heritage? Do you live with it? Or do you try and change yourself?

I've never found the answer to that question as well. I suppose with time you can reshape yourself into anything you want to be if your will is strong enough. If you're truly determined, you can find answers you desire. But your method of going about it is another thing left entirely up to you. Do you forsake all and walk a path to your goal without care or concern to others? Or do you continue to be the person you are until you finally arrive at your destination?

I am at an impasse right now. Only one question needs to be answered for me. Just one response to satisfy me. But how do I go about getting that answer? Work for it? Force it out? Pay for it? There are many options, but only a few I suspect will work. Until the time comes to ask the question, I must be cautious with my path. Soon I will have my answer though.

Until then I am left to think up courses of action and paths too walk. Time will only tell what is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark legacy

Heritage.

Is it really that important? Is one supposed to take pride in their line? Is one supposed to carry out the legacy of their name? I've often found myself looking up at the sky wonder if such things are truly important. I fail to see the importance of such things, you are who you are. But what if you hate who you are? What if you hate your heritage? Do you live with it? Or do you try and change yourself?

I've never found the answer to that question as well. I suppose with time you can reshape yourself into anything you want to be if your will is strong enough. If you're truly determined, you can find answers you desire. But your method of going about it is another thing left entirely up to you. Do you forsake all and walk a path to your goal without care or concern to others? Or do you continue to be the person you are until you finally arrive at your destination?

I am at an impasse right now. Only one question needs to be answered for me. Just one response to satisfy me. But how do I go about getting that answer? Work for it? Force it out? Pay for it? There are many options, but only a few I suspect will work. Until the time comes to ask the question, I must be cautious with my path. Soon I will have my answer though.

Until then I am left to think up courses of action and paths too walk. Time will only tell what is to come.

Part 2

Images came to her rapidly she was sixteen, it was her birthday. She had just blown out the candles on her birthday cake her mother had spent the whole morning preparing. It wasn't a big celebration, the only friend she had over was Natami. The three foot tall (three and a half if you counted her pointing straight up hair) Fae was her best friend since they were little.

"What did you wish for Natty?" Natami asked as she prepared to cut the cake. Looking up at the ceiling she tried to make something up but just said.

"But if I tell you it won't come true." She giggled a little as Tami began to cut into the cake, as always keeping up with tradition, the one having the birthday always got the biggest slice. In the back of Natamin's mind she made her wish. _Now that I'm an adult and all, I wish dad would see that and stop being so protective._

She started eating her slice and things began to flash, she opened two presents, one was a nice dress, the other chocolate made by Tami and her mom. Even though Tami was a year younger then her she was amazingly independent. Things flashed again to nightfall. Her mother was knitting something in a rocking chair by their fireplace, her father engrossed in reading a novel when the door knocked.

She ran to get it opening it without asking who it was. When she got a look it was a tall man in a dark robe, in the corner of her eye she could see a steed outside. Before she or the man could say anything he father told her to go to her room. She turned around and gave him a quizzical facial expression, but he was adamant about it. Reluctantly not wanting to back talk her father she did as she was told. She headed upstairs and closed her door, only she wasn't in her room. Crouching herself she listened from the stairwell.

At this point all she could here was a strange wavy sound, the only word she could make out was.

"Marrith" She said waking up. Taking a deep breath she looked out her window, it was still nighttime, the half-moon seen shining down. Who was that man? Was that his name? Laying her head back down her glance went the fireplace, the wooden log on it still burning strong.

She had talked about this with Hikinami a few weeks back when she tried to find something that didn't seem normal in her family. It was probably nothing, just an old friend of her fathers, some guy dropping off something. As much as she tried to convince herself curiosity held her, but at this point in time, years later after she had left home, their was really no way to know now.

Pulling her blanket over her head she went back to sleep.


End file.
